


tomorrow

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld Deserves Better, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Social Media, implied depression, little things can mean a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: Today is just like yesterday, but maybe tomorrow can be better.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlooRose12371](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlooRose12371/gifts).



When Jaewon opens his eyes, it's to the all-encompassing _exhaustion_ that seems to permeate his life.

He doesn't particularly want to get out of bed, doesn't want to get up and do things, but he has to do things nonetheless, so up he goes. 

Control+C, control+V. 

The days repeat in a bitter slog of monotony, and nothing ever changes.

He eats breakfast, showers, and gets changed, curling up in the backseat in hopes of napping before dance practice.

Nobody talks to him.

That's nice, he supposes.

Daehyun sits next to him during their break, chattering about everything and nothing, and Jaewon gives him a fleeting sort of smile that he doesn't really feel.

Control+C, control+V. Copy-paste moments from better days, and pretend they're the here and now.

Daehyun's good at that.

Jaewon leans back against the mirrors, head thunking against the reflective glass, and he pulls his phone out of his pocket, idly scrolling through his notifications.

Hate. Hate. Hate. The same words, repeated over and over again in slightly different packaging.

His gaze stops on one comment - _"why wyld is the best member of mayhem: a thread"_ \- and despite knowing it's probably going to be a trick post, he opens it anyways.

No.

_"he's shy!! did you see the way he blushed when they did the puppy interview?? adorable!! (1/?)"_

What?

_"he's cute <3 i mean, have you seen the photo of him in a sweater? i love him sm (2/?)"_

What is this?

_"he's an amazing singer!!! i play his cover of shoot me all the time, and i made it my alarm o3o (3/?)"_

Is this real?

_"he's so kind to his fans!! i mean look at the picture of him smiling at the fan who gave him a plushie!! i'll bring you plushies wyld :D (4/?)"_

Jaewon doesn't know what to say.

_"and most importantly, he brings me strength. thank you for showing me how to push through tough times, wyld. (5/6)"_

Oh.

_"thank you, so, so much, wyld. for everything. you taught me tomorrow can always be better than today. (6/6)"_

_Oh_.

Jaewon reaches up to scrub his cheeks, blinking a few times as his gaze refocuses on his phone.

Is this... is this real?

Oh...

...tomorrow can be better than today, huh?

He curls in on himself, lips curling into a tiny grin as he taps the tiny heart button.

Someone believes this.

Someone believes this because of him.

He was able to make a difference in someone's life.

Before he realizes it, he's crying again, but this time, the tears are of a much better nature.

He was able to help someone. Him.

He reaches up to scrub his cheeks, sniffing as he scrolls through the person's post history, and _oh, oh, oh,_ they've been saying these things since _debut_.

He means that much to someone.

He means _this much to someone._

_Oh._

Before he can stop himself, he clicks follow, and his lips curl into a smile as the person's follow count clicks from nineteen to twenty.

It's so little, so, so little, and so egotistical, but this person...

this person _cares_.

And _god_ , Jaewon loves them more than words can express.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to everyone who's ever read and commented on my fics, but especially floo.
> 
> floo, if you're reading this, just know your comments mean more to me than words can express, and i'm sorry it isn't longer
> 
> i'll make something better in the future, i just
> 
> wanted to thank you in the best way i could think of
> 
> fic title from tomorrow by bts
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
